netflix_wiki_thomasbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Fawn
Fawn is an animal-talent fairy of Hispanic appearance from Pixie Hollow, Neverland. She is the closest to Tinker Bell in personality and expresses her desire for her to be happy, which she suggests is into tinkering. Like all fairies, she is a vegetarian because of her love for animals and knows that eating animals is killing animals. Personality and Characteristics Fawn is a rascally yet beautiful tomboy full of mirth and mischief. She is always ready to play and the more rough-and-tumble the game, the better. Fawn is a born prankster — she likes to play tricks on Iridessa, Beck and Horace— and Tinker Bell loves her mischievous nature. She speaks many different animal languages, but the burp-like toad-speak is her favorite. Fawn also has a softer side to her, being one of the caretakers of Mother Dove in the books. She is fluent in most animal languages and is considered one of the best of her talent. As said before, Fawn is a tomboy and one of the things she takes a disliking to is getting herself gussied up. As a caretaker of animals, Fawn has shown to have a strong motherly side, especially seen when she's dealing with baby birds, as she is known to assist the parenting bird in teaching the babies how to fly. She is also said to be the youngest of Tink's closest friends. Physical Appearance Like all fairies and sparrow men, Fawn is small and hand-sized. She has a slender figure and sports an orange and brown dress with orange-yellow curl shoes. She also has a Hispanic-looking appearance. She has fair skin, light freckles, long braided light brown hair, and amber eyes. In Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue and in the beginning of Pixie Hollow Games, Fawn's outfit is different. Here, she wears a yellow-orange shirt and shorts, no shoes and had a green ankle bracelet. Her shirt also has brown spots all over it, resembling the patterns of a cheetah or leopard. Movies series Tinker Bell Fawn is first seen at Tinker Bell's Arrival, along with many other fairies and sparrow men, to see what talent Tink is destined to become. Tinker Bell is destined to become a Tinker-talent, though the desire to go to the Mainland alongside the nature-talent fairies gives Tink the urge to change her talent. Like her friends Rosetta, Iridessa and Silvermist, Fawn is against Tinker Bell's desire to change talents but goes through with it anyway to help her friend. Fawn attempts to teach Tinker Bell how to teach baby birds the art of flight, which requires patience and coordination, something Tinker Bell lacks. Instead, the lesson leads to a deadly hawk attack, and results in another failure for Tinker Bell's talent-changing mission. Later on, Fawn and the others spot Tinker Bell fixing a ballerina music box she found, which proves to Fawn and the others that Tinker Bell is indeed meant to become a Tinker-talent fairy. At the film's climax, Tinker Bell accidentally unleashes Sprinting Thistles as a result of Vidia's plot to ruin the tinker. The thistles destroy all of the festivities meant for the nature fairies to travel to the mainland to change the season. However, Tinker Bell puts her talent to good use by conjuring up several innovations, able to restore the preparations in no time.Fawn stands by Tink's side and uses these new innovations, and in the end, the season is able to change on schedule. In the finale, Fawn and the others travel to the Mainland, with Tinker Bell by her side, who is to return the music box she restored to its rightful owner. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' In the sequel, Fawn is first seen in the Mainland, changing the season to the fall. Later on, she attends the show at the Fairy Tale Theater and sits alongside Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary. The following days, Fawn spends time on preparations for the Blue Harvest Moon festival, a night where Blue Pixie Dust is bestowed upon Pixie Hollow and the Pixie Dust Tree. Fawn is seen celebrating alongside Iridessa, Silvermist, and Rosetta on behalf of Tinker Bell's success on providing the Blue Pixie Dust. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' Fawn and her friends leave Pixie Hollow for the summer-long camp on the Mainland. There, Tinker Bell is captured by a human girl named Lizzie, having Fawn and the others venture off to rescue her. Because of the heavy rain however, the fairies are forced to build a boat to get to Lizzie's house. While making way on the boat, Fawn notices a waterfall ahead, and warns the others to brace themselves. Luckily, Silvermist is able to rescue them. Once they finally reach the Cottage, Fawn and her friends are attacked by their cat. Despite being an animal fairy, Fawn is unable to immediately tame the cat under pressure. A chase pursues before Fawn is able to find catnip, eventually taming the cat. While Fawn and the others are taming the cat, Vidia is kidnapped by the Lizzie's father and is taken to London for study. Fawn and the others bestow Pixie Dust upon Lizzie and fly to Vidia's rescue. When all is peaceful again, Fawn and the others have a picnic with Lizzie and her father, who finally understands the error of his ways. ''Pixie Hollow Games'' Fawn appears in the television special, representing the Animal-talent fairies. In her "How Do I Train" short, Fawn picks her teammate through bullfrog-riding. In the end, when no one else is available, her teammate becomes Buck. At the time of the actual games, Fawn and Buck win the first competition, though the winners overall become Rosetta and her teammate Chloe, much to the delight of Fawn and the others. ''Secret of the Wings'' When it is time for animals to hibernate and retrieve their winter coats, Fawn begins to cross animals over The Border to the Winter Woods. One particular bunny is afraid to cross and tries to evade Fawn. The chase leads to the Tinker-talent fairies area where Tinker Bell catches the bunny using a fishing rod-type invention. When Tinker Bell learns that Fawn crosses animals over, Tink offers to help, hoping to journey into the Winter Woods. When the two fairies arrive, however, Fawn explains that animal fairies - and all warm fairies - are not allowed to cross, they just see the animals off. Fawn then tries to wake one of the animals that began hibernating too early. While Fawn does this, Tink crosses the border. Fawn notices and reels Tink back over with the rod. Fawn then notices that the tip Tink's wings were frozen and rushes the tinker to the Healing-talent fairies. Silvermist, Vidia, Rosetta, and Iridessa meet with Fawn and Tink at the doctor. Tink recovers easily after her wings were warmed, and the fairies are able to depart. It was then that Tinker Bell tells her friends that her wings began to glow when she crossed the border. None of her friends believe her, including Fawn, who did not notice. To find out more, Tink crosses The Border once again. When she returns, she tells her friends that she met her long-lost sister, a Frost-talent fairy named Periwinkle. To allow Periwinkle to visit the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, Fawn assists Tink and her friends in creating a snow making machine. The next day, the fairies introduce Peri to the wonders of the warm regions, showing off their unique abilities in the process. Fawn was able to show Periwinkle her first group of butterflies, something Peri has dreamed of for a while. Soon enough however, Peri begins to become weak because of the heat, so Tink and the others rush her back over to the Winter Woods. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, and Queen Clarion declare that Tinker Bell and Periwinkle may never see each other again for their own safety. Some time afterwards, the snow making machine goes on the fritz and freezes a portion of Pixie Hollow. Fawn and the others destroy the machine, but the half-frozen Pixie Hollow throws off the balance of the season. Soon enough, all of Pixie Hollow becomes threatened including the Pixie Dust Tree. To save the tree, Peri and the Frost-talent fairies use their frost magic to preserve the tree, thus saving fairy life. In the end, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori allow warm fairies to cross The Border. Fawn is last seen enjoying herself in the snow with her friends and the rascally bunny that was afraid to cross earlier. ''The Pirate Fairy'' During the Four Seasons Festival, Fawn and the fairies are preparing for their act when Zarina the pirate fairy puts all the fairies to sleep and steals the Blue Pixie Dust. She accompanies her friends in getting the dust back but Zarina magically swaps their talents and Fawn becomes a Light fairy. ''Legend of the NeverBeast'' According to current information Fawn will be the centre character of the upcoming film —where —she befriends a huge and mysterious creature known as the NeverBeast. Tinker Bell and her best friends however are not so sure about this scary addition to Pixie Hollow. When the elite Scout-talent fairies set out to capture the monster, Fawn must trust her heart and take a leap of faith if she hopes to rally the girls to save the NeverBeast. Gallery tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-1759.jpg fawn-mashup1.jpg fawn-mashup2.jpg fawn-mashup3.jpg fawn-mashup4.jpg Film_1_Emily.jpg fawn-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-2.19.jpg fawn-the-pirate-fairy-9.42.jpg Category:Charecters Category:Disney Charecters Category:Disney Fairies Charecters Category:CGI Heroes Category:Heros Category:Disney' Heros Category:Animal Kindness Category:From Zero To Hero Category:Silly Category:Singers Category:Fairy Category:Characters who Screamed